


Follow The Rhythm

by A_sound_in_the_night



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sound_in_the_night/pseuds/A_sound_in_the_night
Summary: "The bard caught a last glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was sporting a lilac and gold jerkin with lace cuffs ; his brown hair hidden under an extravagant hat with a cerulean feather. He winked at his own reflection, grinning, and grabbed his lute. He was finally ready to perform the very last song of his show."In which Geralt and Jaskier meet again, several months after their argument (post ep.6 of the serie).Or : the reconciliation we deserve
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Follow The Rhythm

The crowd was cheering on the other side of the curtain. Adrenaline pumped through Jaskier’s veins, and he couldn’t help but smile. The tingly feeling in his chest filled him with joy and excitement. He loved it. He loved the stage, the lights, the music. It was his world. His songs. His Art. And not only did he love the music, but he was genuinely good at it. Sure, in the beginning he had received some hurtful comments about his voice or his lyrics. Sure, people had sometimes thrown bread or rotten food at him instead of coins. He might have received death threats, too. But none of this mattered anymore. His much-appreciated songs, revolving around the adventures of a famous Witcher, had gotten him as far as having a somewhat steady job in a small inn in Novigrad, which turned into a theatre at night. The bard hadn’t seen the Witcher in a while though ; he had completely vanished from his life after their argument.

Jaskier shook his head to dispel the bad thoughts. It wasn’t a good time for a pathetic, forgotten misery to resurface. All eyes would soon be on him again, and he needed to keep his composure.

“Focus Jaskier.” He mumbled.

The bard caught a last glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was sporting a lilac and gold jerkin with lace cuffs ; his brown hair hidden under an extravagant hat with a cerulean feather. He winked at his own reflection, grinning, and grabbed his lute. He was finally ready to perform the very last song of his show.

Jaskier entered the stage like a king in his domain, under many rapturous applause. He heartily greeted his public, blowing kisses to every pretty lady he spotted. He strummed the strings of his lute with the tips of his fingers and addressed the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare yourself, in the course of the next few minutes, for an ultimate and delightful musical journey in the company of your most cherished and dedicated bard.”

Laughs echoed in the room. Jaskier made a signs to the musicians accompanying him and savored the first notes of “Her Sweet Kiss”, his personal favorite. His audience usually liked it better when he finished on a more lively, joyful tune. No one wanted to hear about deceitful love or broken hearts. The public craved heroic deeds, full of hope, magic and defeated monsters, which could make them escape their unbearable reality. He could have sung “Toss A Coin To Your Witcher”. It was definitely his most famous song, and hearing the whole crowd chanting with him was incredible… But it was all a lie. An invention. Respect doesn’t make history, after all. “Her Sweet Kiss” was different. He had worked day and night to make it perfect. It meant so much to him. Very few noticed the raw emotions coming out of it. His emotions. His anger. His sorrow. Performing it couldn’t help him get rid of the heavy feelings overflowing from his heart, but least he got to express them.

As he played, Jaskier shut his eyes tight. The words flowed freely from his mouth, carried by his captivating voice, and filled the suddenly quiet room. The dim light of the many candles was creating an intimate and calming atmosphere. The gold threads of Jaskier’s garments shone like stars as he moved slowly, almost seductively, on the stage. His sugary tone grew more desperate, and his words became coated with anger and reproaches.

“So tell me love, tell me love  
How is that just?”

As he was about to start the second chorus, he made the mistake of opening his eyes. They were met with piercing ones, as sharp as a spear tip. Dark yellow eyes with vertical pupils. There was a hooded Witcher, sitting in a gloomy corner with a mug of beer in his hand. But not any Witcher. Jaskier would have recognized him anywhere. It was none other than Geralt of Rivia.

The bard was taken aback. He didn’t know how to react, but he couldn’t look away. Suddenly, their last altercation was echoing through is head, as though he was reliving their fight over and over again.

“Damn it Jaskier ! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days it’s you, shoveling it ?”.

It had hurt him. A lot. It still did. It had been so unfair. Jaskier was willing to follow him to the edges of the world because it was him. Because he knew that underneath his tough, emotionless Witcher act, Geralt was in fact drowning in his loneliness and self-hatred. And even if the Witcher wouldn’t admit it, the bard was one of his closest friends. They trusted each other, and enjoyed each other’s company. They were a pair. Jaskier had intended for things to stay that way forever but-

“If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands!”

Ten years of companionship and a raven-haired, scary looking and insane witch destroyed their bond in a fraction of seconds. She had no right to do so. Jaskier hated her. Shit. Fuck her, and fuck her lilac and gooseberries scent which had clouded the mind of his best friend. The bard’s emotions were now a hurricane in the hollow of his lute, and the notes stretched, growing louder. His next sentences were directly targeted at Geralt. Jaskier’s voice cracked singing them, but he continued to hold the Witcher’s gaze, defiantly.

“ I'm weak my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter, jury and judge.”

He felt thrilled by the new course of event, by his presence, and the grandiose music carried him away. His mixed emotions gave his voice an immense power. Jaskier was blooming, swirling on the stage as if the world was his. He gave it his all and he fucking owned it.

When the song ended, Jaskier was breathless. He hadn’t realized how tense he had gotten. He inhaled deeply and let his shoulders fell, completely drained. Cheers erupted from the public. He forced a smile, but truth is, escaping a pleased crowd had never sounded more appealing.

“It’s an act, Jaskier, you can do it.” he thought to himself.

No way he was going to let the Witcher ruin his night and his reputation of being a charming, cheerful bard… Right ? He cleared his throat and prayed his voice wouldn’t break.

“Now, now gentlemen. If you wish to toss a coin to your humble bard who entertained you all evening, or if you wish for him to entertain you all night (he winked at a blushing lady in the front row) … Make sure to toss it to my wonderful, gorgeous assistant right there. Thank you very much !”

He stormed in the backstage, flushing red. A million thoughts crossed his mind.

“Fucking shit. What is he doing here ?! It’s bollocks.”

Jaskier had an uncontrollable urge to get away from the inn, from the Witcher, to take a breath of fresh air and clear his mind. He couldn’t face him. Not now. What would he say anyway ?

He rushed to the back entrance but was met with a shower of praise along the way.

“Jaskier ! Your performance… It was wonderful, majestic ! I’ve never heard anything like it. You were magical on stage, I’m telling you”

“Why thank you Joanna ! (he grabbed the lady’s hand and smiled) But I’m afraid I have to… leave.”

“Leave ? Are you kidding me ?” She retorted. “Those people are practically chanting your name !”

She got closer to him and played with the lace of his jerkin.

“They want you.” She added. “And I do, too”

He gulped. “It’s… an emergency.”

“Mmh, well I have another urgency…” She teased, guiding Jaskier’s hand to her breast while kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Uh-Oh. Look Joanna, Gods know how much I love this delicious, pale skin of yours, but I must really get going.”

Joanna froze and her tone changed completely.

“Who is she ?” she demanded.

Jaskier stared at her in confusion.

“I beg your pardon?”

“The whore you’re running to. What’s her name ?”

“What ?! No ! There is no other-“

“You said that last time already.” She interrupted him. “I don’t believe you anymore, Jaskier.”

The bard started walking backwards to exit. Joanna glared at him. “I’m warning you, if you go through that door…”

He couldn’t hear the end of her sentence. Behind her, Geralt had opened the curtain and was entering the backstage. Jaskier wanted to scream. He decided he had no time to convince Joanna of his honesty, and fled through the door. The bard walked off into the night, followed by a deluge of insults and screams, and most certainly by a mighty Witcher.

\----------------

The scene amused Geralt. Jaskier’s latest conquest was absolutely furious. Her emerald eyes were flashing fire as she was throwing the bard’s accessories in the street. Jaskier’s favorite lute was about to get crushed in the tigress’ claws, who was still yelling obscenities at the fugitive, when the Witcher saved the poor instrument by restraining her arms.

“Let me go !” She struggled to escape the Witcher’s strong grip. “ This bastard!”

Geralt remained calm, and waited for her shouting to cease. Joanna eventually cooled off a bit, and Geralt observed her. By any objective criteria, the woman was gorgeous. She had the same glowing red hair as Triss, coupled with an harmonious face. The freckles dotting her cheeks gave her a malicious look. And, of course, she was blessed by the most wonderful curves.

“And who are you ?” she asked with a disdainful glance.

“I’m a Witcher.”

Joanna dusted her dress. “A Witcher you say. So you hunt monster ?”

“That’s what I do best.”

“Can you bring this one back to me ? I don’t have a lot of coins but I can offer you a warm meal if you’d like, and a chamber for the night.”

“I’d rather not be involved in this.” He admitted, smirking. “As insufferable as Jaskier is, he is no monster.”

“You know him ?!”

“You could say we have some history. He was a loyal travel companion.”

“Loyal ? Jaskier ? Ah ! Don’t make me laugh, Witcher. The only thing he is loyal to is his dick. And if he continues to fornicate with every somewhat attractive creature, his most valuable treasure will be chopped off, believe me.”

Geralt believed her. “Well anyway, if you’re going after him…” She sighed while glaring at the open door. “Tell this coward that a real man must bear the consequences of his own acts. I’ll be waiting for him.”

The Witcher nodded solemnly as she walked away. Now he just had to find said coward…

He seized the bard’s instrument and brought it closer to his face. The smell of spruce and ebony of his lute melted with the natural perfume of the bard, which constantly impregnated the elegant velvet of his clothes. The delicate fragrance reminded Geralt of the sunny warmth of golden honey, dandelions and amber. His Witcher senses awoke, and he could see a clear trail of scent hovered in the air, which he started to follow.

It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for. Jaskier was leaning against the wall in a dark alley, breathing unevenly. The voice of Geralt broke the comfortable silence of the night.

“You really thought you could escape a Witcher, Jaskier ?”

The bard jumped like a panicked cat.

“Geralt ! You scared me. I wasn’t sure if it was you, back there…” He paused and faked a laugh. “I wasn’t escaping you. You see I got in trouble again… Ladies, am I right ?”

He lied. Geralt wasn’t buying it. He pretended, though. “I saved your lute.”

The Witcher’s eyes were glowing in the darkness as he handed it to the bard, expectantly.

“Oh… Thanks.”

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Geralt wasn’t used to Jaskier’s mutism. He had learned that him being quiet was never a good sign. Uneasy, he cleared his throat.

“I came a long way. To find you.” Jaskier let out a painful sigh. “Geralt… Now isn’t a good time. I… I have to go.”

“Where to ?”

“Anywhere ?” he replied, doing a hopeless gesture with his arms.

“Can I come with you ?” Geralt asked in his low, emotionless voice.

Jaskier couldn’t believe it. “ So now you’re tolerating my presence ?” he snapped. “I thought I was an annoyance, that everything was my fault and that you’d rather not cross path with me again. I ruined your whole life, didn’t I ? You made it clear ! And now you search for me ?!”

“Jaskier… Listen-”

“No ! You listen to me ! You can’t just pretend nothing happened ! You hurt my feelings Geralt, and I mean it.”

“I was angry…”

“I know you were ! Love hurts. Breakup hurts. It happens. But that was unfair. I didn’t want any of this to happen. Yes, I dislike Yennefer. But all I wanted was for you to be happy, Geralt. To live. To have another purpose than just slaying monsters. That’s all I tried to do for you when we were still travelling side by side. Showing you that your Witcher life could be something more than an eternal lonely road.”

Geralt remained silent for a while, looking right at the bard with an indecipherable glare. When he finally spoke, his tone has softened.

“And I thank you for that. I came here to make it right. To apologize.”

“And how am I supposed to react ? Mh ? After all this time ?”

“You have the right to hate me, Jaskier. Just know that I don’t. Quite the opposite, in fact. And I’m sorry I haven’t been a good… friend to you.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened. It was the first time Geralt had called him his friend. It was also the first time that the Witcher aligned more than three sentences, and honestly if he continued, he might break his personal record.

“If you don’t want me here, I understand. I’ll go.” Geralt waited for a reaction from the bard, but for once the man was at loss of word.

Jaskier’s thoughts and emotions were battling in his head. The Witcher nodded, as if he had understood, and turned on his heels.

“Farewell, Jaskier. Take care of yourself. ”

The bard closed his eyes. “It would be better to let him go”, said a little voice in his head. “Your suffering might come to an end.” But deep down, he knew it wasn’t true. His anger had faded long ago, replaced by a bitter feeling of loss. He had missed the grumpy-pants Witcher and he just wanted to be with him again. And if Geralt had come all the way here, only to apologize… Maybe, just maybe, he could give him a chance.

“Wait. Geralt ?”

The Witcher stopped in his track.

“You know… I might be in need for new materials. For my songs, I mean. So maybe… If you’d like to share one of your epic tales with me… around an ale…”

Geralt turned to face the bard and a smile crossed his lips. It made Jaskier ‘s heart flutter.

“You’re not totally forgiven.” The bard pouted. “You really hurt me.”

“I know. I will try to make it up to you. I’m sorry.” “

Okay.”

“Okay.” The Witcher’s voice rose a bit at the end, as though asking for confirmation.

“But… you take that back about the fillingless pie!” Jaskier commanded.

Geralt groaned. “Really ? We’re back at it ? How many months has it been since-”

“Take. It. Back.”

The Witcher shrugged and rolled his eyes. “After tonight’s performance… I guess I can admit there is some… filling.”

The bard was dumbfounded. “Wow. You’re really shit at giving compliment. But I’ll take it anyway.” Jaskier sighed heavily, made a few steps in the Witcher’s direction, and was suddenly back to being his cheerful self. “Now come Geralt ! Food, women and wine ! We can have it all tonight, and it’s on me !”

“Hmm. Sounds like a plan. However I would advise not to go back to the inn just yet, if you cherish your balls.”

“Agreed.” The thought of Joanna’s anger sent a shiver down the bard’s spine and made him want to cover his genitalia. “But I know where you can find the finest beverage and the most stunning bodies… Follow me, dear Witcher.”

They took the direction of a well-known tavern, which also offered chambers for the night. They booked one with two beds and a bath. It was a little expensive, but Jaskier assured his latest performance would largely cover for it. He also vaguely mentioned some dubious inheritance, but Geralt didn’t dare asking for the details. Then they ordered some ales at the bar, and the party began.

It was a good night. Beer and wine were flowing, women were taking turn in their laps, and song ideas filled Jaskier’s mind as Geralt was telling his many misfortunes. The Witcher was still stingy with the details, but he was making efforts to please his friend. They went in their shared room just before dawn, singing bawdy songs and stumbling their way up the stairs.

As they were finally laying on their beds, eye-closed and longing for a well-deserved rest, Geralt spoke.

“Jaskier ?”

“Yes Geralt ?”

Several minutes passed, and Jaskier wondered if his friend hadn’t dozed off.

“… It was a good song.” The Witcher finally admitted.

Jaskier’s bright smile widened in the darkness. “I always knew you loved my voice.”

“Who said anything about your voice ?” He teased.

“Geralt !” Jaskier seized a pillow and tossed it in the direction of his friend.

The Witcher’s chuckle was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Thank you so much for reading this first chapter. 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I have no beta reader so I apologize for any mistake remaining. Please feel free to notify me if you find one or if a sentence seems unclear. That would help me to improve my writing and to provide you with qualitative work :D
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day/night !


End file.
